


Got Your Back

by Missy



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Fic, Baby's First Halloween, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Romance, new families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jackie and Hyde's first Halloween together as parents.





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



“I’ve never seen this side of you,” Jackie said, handing her husband a bowl of popcorn. “I’d find it pretty sexy if you weren’t wearing a cowboy costume.”

Hyde was indeed – for the first time in his entire life – dressed up for Halloween, in full cowboy regalia. “I’m plenty cool and sexy,” he said. “I’m the coolest cowboy on the block.”

“Maybe,” Jackie said. Part of her knew she should be more excited for her son’s first Halloween, but between his recent birth and the background mental pressure of knowing she'd have to go back to work by November had left her subdued for the first time in her life. “You know what would make you even cooler? Changing his diaper.”

“Done!”

“…Feeding him?”

“Before his nap.”

She frowned. “Where is the baby?”

“My pardner Jesse’s always got my back, man,” he said, turning around to reveal their son hanging comfortably in a snuggli. His little pink face was antic with confusion, and Jackie kissed it before kissing the back of her husband’s neck. “I swear if this is all it takes to get you excited about something, I’ll put candy corn in my bra every chance I get.”

“You don’t need to do that,” he told her. “Where’s your costume?”

“I didn’t have time to pick one out.”

“That’s why I grabbed one,” Hyde said. “Check the bed.”

Jackie rushed into the belly of their apartment. The sound of approval she made rang throughout the apartment – and she emerged in a white cowgirl outfit, silver guns at her hips. “It’s amazing!” she rushed over to hug him. When he accepted it readily, she tilted back and glanced at him. “This is really important to you.”

“Yeah. You’re going to make me have feelings, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

He sighed. “I didn’t have a dad growing up. Now that I am one, I’m going to be a good one.”

She kissed his cheek. “You’re the best one.” She slapped his behind. “Now let’s go get us some candy!”

“I love it when you get hot for sugar,” he smirked. Jesse was blessedly young, too young to get the innuendo. His parents would flirt for as long as they could get away with it.


End file.
